Question: $-6ij - ik + i + 4 = 7j + 1$ Solve for $i$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $-6ij - ik + i + {4} = 7j + {1}$ $-6ij - ik + i = 7j - {3}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $i$ in them. $-6{i}j - 1{i}k + 1{i} = 7j - 3$ Factor out the $i$ ${i} \cdot \left( -6j - k + 1 \right) = 7j - 3$ Isolate the $i$ $i \cdot \left( -{6j - k + 1} \right) = 7j - 3$ $i = \dfrac{ 7j - 3 }{ -{6j - k + 1} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $i= \dfrac{-7j + 3}{6j + k - 1}$